The Picture of Innocence
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: Ritsuka asks Soubi one simple question, expecting to get a decent answer. However, Soubi doesn't feel that this question should be answered truthfully...just yet...one shot


**I don't own Loveless blah de blah de blah…**

The Picture of Innocence 

'It's sex, isn't it?' Ritsuka asked suddenly. Soubi looked up from his painting at the boy, who lay on his bed, reading a manga. Ritsuka's expression seemed completely unfazed by what he had just said, proving to Soubi that he had little idea of what he was talking about.

'Is what sex, Ritsuka?' He asked in a motherly type way.

'That makes your ears and tail disappear.' He flipped the page.

'Yes, Ritsuka. It is.' Soubi said, looking down at the painting again briefly, but returning his gaze to the boy out of sheer curiosity for why he had suddenly asked. 'Why do you ask?'

'Heard some people on the bus talking about it as I came over here.'

Soubi raised his head as if to say 'Aaah. Right.'

'What exactly _is_ sex, Soubi?' Ritsuka asked. Soubi shot him a look, and the boy's face turned deep red. 'I mean, I know some of the stuff but…just not all.'

'Well.' Soubi said, thinking on how to answer. He had never thought that he would have to give '_the talk_' to anyone in his life.

'It's a passionate…connection…that happens between two people when they really, really love each other. They have to care about each other deeply, and respect each other.' Ritsuka turned the page of the manga again. 'It's primary function is to make children, but people do it for pleasure, too.'

'I see.' Ritsuka said. Soubi wasn't sure if he was talking about what he was saying or the manga. He stifled a laugh.

'Could you show me, Soubi?' He asked. Soubi's body tensed. He stayed silent. 'You say you love me all the time. And I…I suppose I love you, too. And I respe…'

'No.' Soubi said. He used the most firm voice he thought he had. Ritsuka looked surprised.

'Why not?' He asked.

'No, Ritsuka.' Soubi said, again in a matter-of-factly type way. 'You're not ready.'

'But when we'd only known each other for 5 minutes you said you would take my ears _later_! When I was _older_! When I was _ready_!'

'Stop this, Ritsuka.' He scolded. 'You're not ready. You're only a few months older.'

'But…_but_!' Ritsuka protested.

'Enough, Ritsu.' Soubi said. He got up from his sprawled out pose on the sofa, and strode over to the boy, sitting on the bed next to him. Ritsuka glared at him and put on a sulky looking face.

Soubi raised a hand and gently stroked the side of Ritsuka's face, brushing hair from his eye.

'You love me?' Soubi asked, only just realising that Ritsuka had said this. Ritsuka nodded, still attempting to keep up the pout. 'Well that's great to hear, but I can't show you. I'm sorry.' Soubi said, fighting his heart's will. His head and heart, it seemed, were beating each other inside his body with baseball bats.

'You lied, Soubi.' Ritsuka said. He sat the manga to one side and stared at him. Soubi felt a painful pierce when the hatred in those eyes registered.

'Lied?'

'You said you loved me.' Ritsuka said. 'If you loved me, you could surely show me this one thing?'

'It's not that simple, Ritsu.' Soubi said gently. 'It's not like showing you a painting or a new pair of shoes. And don't attempt to blackmail me.'

Ritsuka felt his blood boil at the thought of being told off by Soubi. _He_ was the one who gave the orders! He…

He gave the orders… 

A cunning smile passed over Ritsuka's face, that intrigued Soubi. Just what was he thinking?

'Soubi.' Ritsuka said very calmly. 'I _order_ you to show me what sex is.'

Soubi flinched. He wanted to, but it was wrong. Even an insane person like himself knew that. He sighed deeply. 'I…'

'You have to.' Ritsuka smirked impishly.

'If it's what you want, Ritsuka.' Soubi said obediently.

Soubi shot him a glare, and crawled over him. Ritsuka fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow. As it made contact with the pillow, Soubi's scent floated up from it, enveloping him. He waited eagerly for one of those kisses that Soubi often gave him. The ones he secretly loved. Then it came.

He closed his eyes, and allowed Soubi to kiss him. He felt a sense of nervousness creep up inside him as Soubi took his small shirt off, soon followed by his trousers and shorts. Soubi pulled his own shirt over his head, exposing the nasty scar of 'Beloved' scratched into his skin. Ritsuka studied it. Soubi unzipped his jeans and slipped them off. Ritsuka stared at his lower-half for several embarrassed seconds. Soubi knelt at the foot of the bed, allowing him to do so.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Soubi asked. He saw a bead of sweat trickle down Ritsuka's head. He nodded firmly, and watched in curiosity as Soubi moved onto kissing his chest, and down his torso, his stomach…

Suddenly, Soubi took his hand and placed it over Ritsuka's groin. He started moving it slowly and gently. Ritsuka had never been touched this way before, and at first he jumped, but soon attempted to lie back. He felt his hips jerk nervously. Soubi grinned.

'Relax.' He said. He lowered his head, and Ritsuka lost the ability to keep watching him. He really tried to keep his gaze on Soubi as he licked and sucked in a new and unfamiliar way, but he felt his head be thrown unwillingly back against the pillow, rather violently, when the small of his back bucked forwards. He gripped the side of the bed, the sheets crumpling between his fingers. The feeling that coursed through him was strange and slightly painful, but he liked it. A couple of minutes later, all his energy rushed out of him, and he fell back onto the bed, letting out a small moan that Soubi sniggered at. _He was so damn cute sometimes_…

When he had enough energy to move again, Ritsuka raised a hand and quickly wiped the sweat from his head and upper lip. Then he reached onto his head and touched his ears. The ears that were still intact.

His gaze was snapped to Soubi, who had a sheet wrapped round him and was walking towards the doorway.

'Hey!' Ritsuka panted. 'You lied again! My ears…they're still there.' Soubi turned and watched him lying on his bed, helpless, naked and weak. He smiled to himself. He would never be able to handle the full thing. At least, not yet anyway.

'They'll be gone by tomorrow.' Soubi lied. He walked back over to Ritsuka and leant down to kiss the exhausted boy again. As he did so, Ritsuka tasked a strange, salty taste on his lips. Soubi broke the kiss and pecked him on the forehead, before wiping a lock of sweat-beaded hair from it and tucking it securely behind his ear.

Some lies were just better told. For people's own good. Maybe he would tell him this particular truth sooner than he thought…

At least this way, it gave him until the next day to think of a more believable lie. Or maybe by tomorrow, he would be forced to have full sex with Ritsuka.

Ritsuka tried to sit up, but was drained of energy. He moaned again, and flopped back down.

Oh God, he was so damn cute, lying there. And he's all mine… 

'Shh. Just rest for now.' Soubi said, touching him rather intimately. A little nervous moan escaped his lips. Soubi thought about doing it again just to be cruel, but decided against it. He pulled a sheet over the small figure before him, and reluctantly left the room. He paused in the doorway and turned back to look at his little sacrifice, who was already on the verge of sleep, clutching one of Soubi's pillows between his arms in a deep hug. He smiled, and closed the door over, but not fully. He went back to his painting, and a fact dawned on him.

That was the first time he had ever disobeyed his master.

**Hey! Lemme know what you thought! Hope I captured the characters well **

**PS I might include another one shot sequel to this if I get good reviews…maybe taking place a couple of years in the future.**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


End file.
